


Don't leave me

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fictober 2020, Friends to Lovers, Post-Episode: s16e11, prompt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: After Ellie finds out that some of her text messages were deleted, again, she questions her no. 1 suspect Nick.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> #Fictober20 Prompt 1: "no, come back!"

“Oh, please,” she huffed. “You’re lying. And making a fool out of yourself _and_ me for thinking I’d swallow it.”

“It’s not a lie, Ellie,” Nick pleaded, taking a step closer to the blonde agent. They were standing in the middle of the bullpen. But thankfully most of their colleagues had already left the building for the day. “I swear. I don’t have any reason to lie to you. Why would you think I’d lie to you?”

“Well, I don’t know. You’ve been acting so weird lately, especially around me. It would fit.” Ellie’s brows furrowed in anger. Nick thought she began to look like the human equivalent of a steam engine; he was just waiting for the smoke to come out of her ears.

“Please, Ellie,” he knew he was repeating himself over and over again but he needed Ellie to believe him. “I swear I didn’t do it.”

“You can stop it, I don’t know what to think, alright? You have a history of doing stuff you shouldn’t be doing and interfering with my love life although it’s none of your business.” Ellie gestured between them, resignation crossing her face. “This is over between us. I can’t do it anymore. You may not have done it this time, okay, but you deleted my private messages before. And interrupted my dates with bullshit excuses, hid flowers and other gifts I got from admirers…You’re constantly interfering and never willing to give me an explanation, so that’s it. I’m done.” With that she turned around, grabbed her coat from the divider and her bag and walked towards the elevator, not even giving him a second glance.

“ **No, come back!** Ellie, please,” Nick desperately yelled after her. “What do you want to do? Quit your job? Transfer to another team? Do you want me to transfer? Ellie, please!” He walked after Ellie, carefully. It was clear now that this was his last shot at winning her back. He’d majorly screwed up and if he didn’t do something now, he could lose her forever.

Before she reached the elevator, Ellie turned on her heels to face him straight-on. “I don’t know, okay? I’ll have to think about it over the weekend but I guess we shouldn’t be working together anymore…because I don’t think I can trust you right now. You keep lying to me…”

Nick got closer step by step until he stood right in front of her. The hurt and pain, and defeat, he saw in Ellie’s eyes almost broke him in two. This wasn’t what he wanted, what he’d intended. Never. Ziva David was right – he’d been a wuss, or a chicken, or whatever you want to call it, all along. It was time to face the truth, and the possible consequences, before it was too late. If it wasn’t too late already…

“I am sorry, Ellie. I really am. There are no words to describe how much I regret this. I betrayed your trust, I lied to you and messed with your relationships. I did delete Boyd’s messages and I’m still sorry for that. And everything you said was true. I acted like a child, or worse. I know you won’t believe me, but I really didn’t delete these messages, I swear. If you want me to, however, I’ll apologise to Lincoln anyway. And I’ll pay for your dinner or something. But please, don’t go, don’t leave…me.” The last words were barely audible but from the look that crossed Ellie’s face, she’d nonetheless heard it. 

There was a long silence between them. Only the elevator that came and went made noise. Then, Ellie took a deep breath and spoke again, “Tell me why then, Nick. Tell me why you did all of this or I’ll leave now.”

She didn’t have to say it out loud, this was his very last chance. “I-um…” he scratched his head and stared at his shoes while she looked at him expectantly. Nick sighed, “I- I love you, Eleanor Bishop. I have been in love with you from the moment you kissed me undercover as Charlie. Well, probably even before that. You’re a force of nature, you’re the most intelligent and beautiful woman I know. You’re resilient and loyal and loving and…” he began to ramble. But when he finally had the guts to glance up from his feet again, he saw Ellie, wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous Ellie. Who gawped at him? She just stood there, staring at Nick with her mouth agape. It was a sight for sore eyes!

When she realised that Nick was staring at her as well, Ellie slowly but unsurely closed her mouth again and swallowed hard. “That explains a lot,” she said, her voice sounded hoarse. “I should’ve listened to Kasie…” The last part was directed more at herself than Nick.

“So, uh, is it true?” Suddenly, once the shock left her body, a smile formed on her lips and Nick swore he could see a glimpse of hope in her eyes. “Do you really love me?”

He grinned sheepishly, confidence slowly coming back to him. “Yes, El, it’s true. Every single word of it. And look, I know it’s still not an excuse for everything I did but…Ziva was right. I was too much of a wuss to tell you outright.”

“Good,” was all Ellie replied in a whisper, her smile growing fonder and bigger with each second that passed.

“Good?” Nick’s brows furrowed. “That’s all? Damn woman, you’ll be the death of me,” he chuckled and then, without wasting anymore precious time, he closed the gap between them and swooped her right in his arms, lips slowly closing around hers. This was a kiss for the ages, and frankly, Nick didn’t care if anybody (or Director Vance in particular) saw him and Ellie from upstairs while they were walking out of MTAC.


End file.
